mass_ivefandomcom-20200215-history
Barobaz
Basic Bio. Name: Barobaz Doom Aka: The XXI(21) Melee warlord of the Doom clan. The lost warrior. Gender: Man Size: Body typ: normal build size but very muciler. Look: have no hair, has mostly a angry expressionism on his face. Main style: a custum made hard-leath and chainmail armor. (This is his main life) Group: The limetless army (leader). Some time with the Mercenary Guild or any other small gang Mass may round up Jobb: N/A How did Barobaz start to exict? It is hard to remember couse it is now so long ago i created him. I think it was becous i like weird look melee and then came up with this one to wield them... Ya.. Some where when i start to come up with my own weapons and start to see that no human would ever be able to wield them without almost killing themself or even lift some. So i created the Doom clan (boring name i know but hey... I was young) And as time went and i saw more stuff from anime/manga, movies and other places, i got more details on how Barobaz would be. The name "Barobaz" is a mix of Baron and Berserker (dont ask me how) for he kinda is a baron berkserker. (NOTE: if u play a online game and u see one calld Barobaz then it is mostlikly me who coulden't choos "Mass" as my username.) Who is Barobaz? Barobaz is the 21 melee warlord of the Doom clan That means that he can easly master any melee weapon he is given. And not only master it but even draw out its true hidden power, its soul, and make it obay him. The Doom clan was always highly respected in the world so he know a l History In his time, Barobaz became a historic persion. He was involvd in: The Second World War The Therd World War The Forth World War The Black Plueg (The first) Weapons and Armore Family When Barobaz lived in the clan he hade a whole family who was the clan. Most importent is his litel brother and litel sister. (I dont remember the Brothers name right now ^^') Even if thay wher not directly Brothers and sister thats how the clan workt. So in other words Barobaz mom and dad was not the parents of his brother and sister.(read more at the Doom clan page) He even hade one older and one younger brother related to him. But as Barobaz became the next melee warlord his real Brothers became nothing more then his soldiers and loyal slavs. Present History After the destroction of the Doom clan the fall of Barobaz. The world hade enrterd a time of peace. But this peace was a problem in The path that Mass see and with that he made a contract with Barobaz in the underworld and Bazura who was still alive trying to learn the only magic unknown for the Doom clan, Necromansing/ resurection magic. Mass made Bazura sacrefis herself for Barobaz soul to return but in Mass control and in addition Mass would let Barobaz fight to find The Outline Blood to save his clan from total annialation.